rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitsune
Kitsune is the Japanese word for Fox. In Layflat Castle Falkenstein, they represent a type of Faerie that originates from the Eastern cultures (China, Japan, Korea, and India). In their native form, Kitsune resemble anthropomorphic foxes, sometimes with multiple tails (stories suggest that the more tails a Kitsune has, the older and wiser it is). They have excellent shapeshifting powers, similar to other Faerie, and often take the form of a human (although some legends indicate that they have trouble losing their fox tail entirely, much like the pointed ears of Faerie Lords). They are known as tricksters, seductresses, and have the unique ability (Kindred Power) of creating kitsune-bi (foxfire). = Abilities = Etherealness In Layflat Castle Falkenstein, Kitsune are not known for their Ethereal powers. The below is provided only as a reference. Most Kitsune would have a Poor in Etherealness, and would not be able to pass through anything solid regardless of ranks in Etherealness (although they would have the ability to fly). * Poor - You could reach through walls but not pass, become liquid or float in the air without flight. * Average - You could pass through wooden walls only, become like a thick fog, fly slowly, and shapechange to any form of similar size and shape for up to one hour. * Good - You could take the form of any creature your size up to one day, pass through stone or brick walls, become a thin mist, and fly at bird speeds. * Great - You could take the form of any creature of your size indefinitely, pass through all but steel walls and become nearly immaterial. * Excellent - You could take any desired form, no matter what size or shape, for up to one day, and pass slowly and painfully through steel walls. * Extraordinary - You could take any desired form, no matter what size or shape indefinitely, become totally immaterial, fly at incredible speeds and pass through anything but Cold Iron. Glamour As canon rules. Kitsune are known to be good Illusionists. This is also used for their "seduction" or "hypnotize" power. This hypnotic ability requires free use of the Kitsune tail(s) and is an opposed test based on the target's Charisma or Courage (depending on the situation). * Poor - only momentary plays of light and shadow. * Average - create shapes, lights, and change appearances * Good - create fantasy rooms or realistic small objects * Great - create huge fantasy house/cave-sized areas or realistic large objects * Excellent - create realistic countrysides, cities in a bottle, fantastic creatures and armies * Extraordinary - create entire kingdoms and worlds of illusion, the equal of any Faerie realm. Kindred Powers Kitsune can create Kitsune-bi, fireballs that appear like will o' wisps. These do a varying amount of damage based on the Kindred Power rank. Lanterns are flung using the Marksmanship skill, and deal fire damage (with a chance of catching flammable objects on fire). * Poor - Cannot create balls of fire. Can only use it for parlor tricks, like lighting cigars or small campfires. * Average - Can spend a round to create 1 lantern. This lantern does Average/B rank damage. The lantern can be "saved" or flung on any subsequent round. * Good - Can spend a round to create 2 lanterns. This lantern does Average/B rank damage. Multiple lanterns on a target deals one additional step of damage (Good/C rank). * Great - Can spend a round to create 3 lanterns. This lantern does Good/C rank damage. Multiple lanterns on a target deals one additional step of damage (Great/D rank). Alternatively, the Kitsune can create one at will, and fling it at a single target as a single action (dealing Good/C damage). * Excellent - Can spend a round to create 4 lanterns. This lantern does Great/D rank damage. Multiple lanterns on a target deals one additional step of damage (Excellent/E rank). Alternatively, the Kitsune can create one at will, and fling it at a single target as a single action (dealing Great/D damage). * Extraordinary - Does not have to spend a round to create any lanterns, and can create them at will (up to 4 at once). Each lantern does Excellent/E rank damage, with multiple lanterns on a target dealing an additional step of damage (Exceptional/F rank). Kitsune can also shoot short bursts of flame from their mouth, with a similar effect (hitting up to 4 targets for Excellent/E rank damage in a cone). Shapeshifting As canon rules, plus Kitsune can take always take its natural form (that of a fox with multiple tails), with heightened animal senses. * Poor - Can take the form of an amorphous blob. Kitsune can take a hybrid form of a humanoid covered in fur with elongated ears, much like a "werefox". Slightly heightened senses in this form. Lasts for 30 minutes. * Average - Can become a simple form (character of similar size and shape) for up to one hour. The Faerie may lose that form if he/she loses concentration. Kitsune can become a true fox, with heightened senses and night vision, for 1 hour. * Good - Can take any simple form for up to a day. Kitsune can become a true fox for 1 day. * Great - Can take any simple form indefinitely, without concentrating. Kitsune can become a true fox and gain one rank of Stealth in this form, for up to 1 week. * Excellent - Can take complicated forms (differing greatly in size and shape) for one day. Kitsune can become a true fox and gain one rank in Stealth in this form indefinitely. * Extraordinary - Can take any form without concentrating.